Is it true love? Or just a coincidence?
by AwesomeWaffle
Summary: Lucy, a girl working for Sorcerer Weekly, happens to over hear and argument between Natsu and Lisanna. Was it a coincidence that they became actual friends or fate?


**Hey guys! I'm new obviously so I'm going to be writing not only Fairy Tail fanfictions but may more also. Hope you enjoy!**

 **No One P.O.V. (Intro)**

Lucy Heartfilla was a news reporter for Sorcerer Weekly. Right now she was in Paris doing a cover of the Eifel Tower. She absolutely loved her job and was very grateful. You see, Lucy was beaten by her father shortly after his wife's death at a very young age. Lucy also attended a school in Paris named Fairy Tail High, where she was considered a nerd, but she really didn't have any friends besides Levy McGarden, who was a book worm, just like Lucy. But Lucy never told Levy her deepest secret about her wanting to be in love and being in love. The thought simply made her shudder in excitement!

One day while taking pictures and researching the Eifel Tower for Sorcerer Weekly in a park on a bench, at night time, she heard a deep young male not too far away arguing with a white haired female who seemed to be his girlfriend. The male had salmon colored hair, onyx colored eyes and a white scarf with thin black stitching. As for the female, well, Lucy saw that she was a little shorter than her and had white hair. She also had clothes that exposed her body, unlike Lucy, who usually wore baggy clothes, especially in cold weather.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I heard a voice yelling at another while I stared at my laptop. I looked up and saw Natsu Dragneel, the most popular guy in school, arguing with Lisana Strauss, the richest, snottiest, rudest girl in the school. Once when I tried to talk to Natsu she threatened me to stay away from him and kissed him in front of me. I JUST WANTED TO RETURN HIS PENCIL HE LET ME BORROW. Geez, it wasn't like I was going to take him away from her, none the less, I wasn't good enough for him anyway. While deep in thought, I over- heard Lisana yell at Natsu," WE'RE DONE! BY THE WAY, I WAS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE BETTER THAN YOU! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU! I JUST USED YOU FOR POPULARITY! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU! JUST WATCH YOUR BACK, DRAGNEEL. I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'VE BEEN NEEDING VERY SOON NATSU."

When I finished typing, I noticed a little kiosk near me that sold flowers, so I bought two roses. One salmon pink and one white. But as soon as I bought them Natsu was walking my way. THE FAMOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL COMING MY WAY. Not that I cared anyway. I was planning to give the salmon rose to Natsu and the white one to Lisana, maybe to cheer them up. I was a little too late, I noticed, as they departed. I went back to my seat, with the roses in hand, and kept typing on my laptop, knowing that their argument came to an end.

As Natsu came to the bench, he noticed me. I kept on typing. He took a seat next to me. Being the dumb person I am, I said to him," I noticed your fight with Lisana and I bought two roses so I could try to cheer you both up, but it seems I was too late. I hope nothing serious happened between you two. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have said that." As I finished my sentences, I felt myself feeling really dumb and pathetic.

Not to my surprise he asked," Who are you? How do you seem to know me?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I go to Fairy Tail High with you. I'm usually that quiet person. I borrowed your pencil once."

"OH YEA! I completely forgot about that. Well, of course my name is Natsu Dragneel. And thank you for being concerned of the fight, but apparently she wants the world to know that we broke up."

"I'm still sorry about that, here," I say as I hand him the roses.

"Thank you again. Why are you being so nice to me when I barely know you?"

"Because I don't have many friends."

He flashed me a cheeky grin, revealing his white, straight teeth. He pulls me in a hug.

"Well, Luce, you are my new best friend."

I swore I felt my face go really red and hot like a crackling flame in a fireplace. Is this what friends do? Hug each other? Obviously I would have to do research later.

"Here," Natsu said. He pulled all the thorns off of both roses and put the white one behind my ear while he stuck the salmon colored one in his shirt pocket that I haven't noticed before.

 **Hey guys! My second page ever! Please comment (you can favorite if you want). So I hope you enjoy my Fairy-Tail fanfiction as a newbie! [pg. 2]**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I was arguing with Lisana. In the cold weather. In France. In the city of love (Paris). AGAIN. Heyo, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I attend Fairy Tail High with my "soon to be ex-girlfriend", Lisana. You might be wondering why we are arguing. Again. So, let me start from the beginning.

 **Natsu P.O.V. (Memories)**

" _Hey babe, mind if you walk with me?" asked Lisana with an innocent look on her face._

" _Sure."_

 _As we walk, girls keep on crowding around me. Fangirls again. Lisana glares at them while maintaining a wicked grin. I wonder what all that's about. I noticed some of Lisana's friends were coming over carrying some rotten food. One of them even carried spoiled milk and a small, decaying animal corpse._

" _Okay. We're here."_

 _We stopped in a hallway near the cafeteria and library. I still didn't understand what we were doing there. Then I saw Lisana starring at one end of the hallway. I looked also just to see someone walking towards the bench outside the library. There was a blonde girl with her head in a book. She wore glasses with a pony tail on the side of her head. I also took a mental note that she wore baggy clothes and ruby, heart-shaped earrings._

 _I saw a petite girl with short blue hair walking towards a blonde girl. They seemed like good friends. The small girl carried so many books. She sat next to the blonde. They started talking to each other. They_ _were probably talking about the books, I thought. As I stare at the blonde more, she seems really adorable. There was something about her I just couldn't hav-_

" _HEY!"_

 _I look at a jealous Lisana, who seemed to get even redder by the second._

" _Were you staring at her?"_

" _No." I lied. I couldn't help it. There was something about them, especially the blonde._

" _LIAR!" She was screaming her head off until I said, "Okay." I shrugged. I was tired of putting up with Lisana's petty attitude._

" _READY! AIM! FIRE!" shrieked Lisana out of anger. Her friends started throwing the rotting garbage at the gentle girls sitting down. The girls sitting didn't move an inch. They simply hid their faces with their hoods so we wouldn't be able to see them. Lisana and her posse walked up to them. I ran after them. Lisana started laughing an ugly laugh that've never heard from her. Her friends soon started laughing the same way and started making horrific comments._

" _LOOK AT THEM!"_

" _THEY HAVE NEWER, BETTER ACCESSORIES!"_

" _THE TRASH IS WHERE THEY BELONG!"_

" _THEY DESERVE THAT FOR THINKING THEY COULD BE BETTER THAN US!"_

 _As they stopped making comments, I saw Lisana carrying something. It was the rotting corpse._

 _Lisana got the animal corpse and yanked at the blondes' hoodie. She stuck it inside her bra! The blonde shrieked and that was like a little siren that went off in my head telling me Lisana went too far. I never knew Lisana was mean. I yelled at Lisana," WHAT THE HELL? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AS FAR AS I CAN SEE! THEY WERE JUST SITTING THERE, READING! THEY THE F*CK DID YOU DO THAT? WE NEED TO TALK LATER ON, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE."_

" _Fine by me," said Liana. Then she faced the girls who were still sitting there. "If you think you can be better than us, you're wrong. You're just as wrong as your existence. I've had enou-"_

" _SHUT UP LISANA." She faced me, shocked. She must've thought I was joking. I wasn't. I pushed her away along with the fan girls and her friends._

 **Natsu P.O.V. (Present)**

We haven't talked to each other since that little argument earlier, I thought to myself. I paid no attention to Lisana while she screamed at me. I was too busy thinking about that blonde's face I haven't seen. As I finished that thought, I heard Lisana shouting to the top of her lungs that we broke up. Oh well. I walked to a bench near me as Lisana's shouts got fainter. I sat down. I looked to my left. I saw a blonde maiden that looked familiar. I just couldn't remember. We started having a nice conversation about what just happened to me until all of a sudden she gave me two roses. The color my hair and Lisana's hair. I asked her why she was being nice. She said because she didn't have many friends. That's when I pulled her into a hug for no reason what so ever. I felt my face get really warm as I let go of her. I told her now we could be friends. While we kept talking took the thorns off of both roses. I put the white one behind her ear and I put the salmon colored one in my shirt pocket.

Then I remembered.

"Did Lisana throw rotten food at you and your friend today?"

She stayed silent. After a while she said yes.

"I'm sorry about that….."

"I'm fine really. You stepped up and pushed her away. Levy and I are grateful."

"Levy?"

"My friend."

"Oh."

 **Lisana P.O.V.**

I can't believe that happened. Oh well. I never needed him anyway. I'm so glad I let go of someone that lame and pathetic. He didn't get me what I wanted, so what use did I have for him? I had my other boyfriends anyway. They're more tamed and trained. They can do my little dirty work I have in store for Natsu and that blondie. Speaking of that, I need to yell at him a little more. As I turned around heading back to that direction, I saw Natsu pull THE SAME BLONDE I TRASHED TODAY in a hug and put a rose behind her ear. I turned away and ran. Those little b*tchs were going to get soon.

 **Goodnight! Hope you enjoyed. Will be posting soon! AWESOMEWAFFLE OUT.**


End file.
